Revert
by pika318
Summary: When Urushihara woke up in the hospital, he got a huge shock due to the change in his appearance. Based off events in Volume 11 of the novel.


**pika318: **moko-chan forgot to put in an explanation again, so I have to explain. Events written here are based off what happened in Volume 11 of the novel, where Urushihara wakes up in the hospital to find that his hair had turned colour.

* * *

><p><strong>One shot: <strong>Revert

* * *

><p><em>Ow...where am I?<em>

That was the first thing Urushihara thought when he woke up. His vision was still a bit blurred and his head was spinning. As his vision started to clear up, the first thing he noticed was that the ceiling was white, and that there was a similarly white fan attached to it.

The last thing he remembered was being in Villa Rosa room 201 attempting to eavesdrop on Ooguro Amane's and Sasaki Chiho's conversation. Just when he found out that Ooguro had erected a sound barrier spell to prevent it and was trying to remove it, something extremely frightening entered the apartment and he fainted.

If anyone asked him later, Urushihara was sure that he would rather die before admitting that he had screamed like a girl before he fainted.

It took him a few moments more before he figured that he was in a hospital. It made sense, he was wearing a hospital gown as well.

_Isn't this the same hospital that Sasaki got admitted to?_

Still lying on the bed, he turned his head a bit to look at his surroundings. The placement of the furniture was the same, even the wall decorations were the same as the room that Chiho was previously admitted to.

_Who sent me here anyway?_

Urushihara thought about getting up and maybe calling a nurse to ask. He slowly pushed himself up and got into a sitting position. As he did so, his long bangs fell into their usual position, obscuring his right eye.

His silver bangs.

His silver-used-to-be-purple-bangs.

_Wait...a...minute_

His hand moved up to his hair and he tugged a few strands. Yep...They were attached to his scalp. There was no doubt that what he was seeing was his hair.

_Ehhhhhh?_

Urushihara scrambled out of the bed as fast as his injured body could take him and ran into the washroom was connected to the room. There was a relatively large mirror in it.

He stared at the mirror, more accurately, at what was reflected in the mirror and his jaw dropped. The reflection staring back was no doubt his but it was very different from how it should be.

His hair was a bluish silver colour.

The same as Emilia's when she goes into her angel form.

The same as Sariel's.

The same as Raguel's

The same as Camael's.

The same as Gabriel's.

The same as when he was still an angel in heaven.

"What...the. ..hell?" Urushihara managed to croak out.

He continued staring at his own reflection in shock and then he noticed another thing. His irises were not as amethyst as they used to be. There's a slight reddish tinge to them now.

"This is bad...this is bad...what's going on?" Urushihara started rambling to himself in panic. The first thought he had was that he had to go back to Villa Rosa. He did not know what he can gain from that but he had a very strong desire to go back.

"Damn it...can't stay here..."

Urushihara quickly left the washroom and went for the exit. He grabbed the door knob to the door leading to the hospital corridor, turned it, opened the door...

And almost walked into the ample bust of a certain blacked haired, tall tan woman. Fortunately he managed to stop himself from entering a very awkward situation.

"Hi there, Urushihara-kun! Should you be out of bed yet?" Ooguro asked cheerfully. She was balancing a basket of fruits on her hip.

Urushihara looked up, saw Ooguro's face and started to shriek.

"You! You're the one...mmph!"

Ooguro had clamped her free hand over his mouth to shut him up for a while.

"Woah there! We'll talk inside okay?"

Urushihara shot her an angry glare but complied and went back into the ward. Then Ooguro entered, shutting the door behind her.

"So...how ya feeling?" Ooguro asked with a grin on her face as she placed the basket of fruits on Urushihara's bedside table, oblivious to the fact that he was fuming.

"Damn rotten. What is the meaning of this?"

Urushihara pointed at his own hair. Ooguro seemed to stare blankly at him for a while and then her mouth opened to an 'oh'.

"Your hair's different."

"Yes it is." Urushihara snapped. "And it's your fault!"

"I think you're a bit mistaken there. I don't have the ability to do that. It might have been Miki oba - chan." Ooguro said, waggling her index finger.

Urushihara shuddered at the mention of the name of the landlady of Villa Rosa. He could still remember that cursed photo which burned the eyes of the living.

Just as he was trying to distract himself from the thought of a large woman squeezed into a tight bikini, Ooguro had moved closer to him, brushing his long bangs sway from his face with her hand. Feeling a blush coming to his face because of the sudden close distance, Urushihara slapped her hand away and backed up immediately.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

Withdrawing her hand, Ooguro put her hand to her chin and smiled.

"I think you look better like this."

That was her comment.

"What?"

"This is what you looked like when you were still in Heaven, right? Now I know why the bible says that you are the most beautiful angel."

Urushihara concluded that Ooguro sounded like a perverted old fart when she said that.

"The Bible was exaggerating. Now step aside. I'm leaving this place."

Ooguro held a hand up, signaling that she would stop him.

"Nope. Can't let you do that. Not when you look like this."

"WHY?"

"Well uh...just a feeling that I shouldn't. Anyway, I'll inform Miki oba-chan about your situation."

Urushihara shuddered again.

"I'll get your laptop too so you won't be bored." Ooguro turned and started to make her way to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, she turned her head.

"Oh right. Maou-kun is back with Emi-chan, Alas=Ramus and Ashiya-kun so don't worry about them."

Then she left before Urushihara could say anything.

On one hand, he was relieved that Maou and the rest were safe and he wanted to see them as soon as possible but on the other hand, he did not want them to see him in this state.

"Geh...this sucks."

Urushihara sat down on his bed and he started rubbing the ends of his hair as though he was hoping that he can change them back.

As expected, nothing happened.

Urushihara sighed. All he could do now was pray that he does change back before the rest come.

* * *

><p><strong>pika318: <strong>As usual, questions are welcome, and it would be best if everyone is able to buy the novels when they are released in your language to support the series. If anyone is wondering why two fics were updated in a row, it's because these 2 were actually 2 chapters in a 3 chapter fic that has not been published yet until I convinced moko-chan that other ideas would fit the theme of that yet unpublished fic, so these 2 fics ended up being standalone one shots instead.


End file.
